


so let me be your miracle

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seharusnya Natalya bisa menikmati Swiss sesuai rencana. Sayangnya, Alfred merengek memintanya untuk datang ke Universitas Zürich terlebih dahulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so let me be your miracle

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus, slight!Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : AU, spin-off to baby, let me go home universe. untuk event HARI KUNJUNG PERPUSTAKAAN oleh ambudaff.

_(Seharusnya Natalya bisa menikmati Swiss sesuai rencana. Sayangnya, Alfred merengek memintanya untuk datang ke Universitas Zürich terlebih dahulu.)_

* * *

"Pulanglah. Lihat, kau sudah dijemput pacarmu."

Alfred terpaksa berhenti membuka-buka  _clear file_  tua itu dan menoleh ke arah Juan. Juan mengendikkan dagu ke arah jendela dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Alfred mundur sedikit lalu melongok. Dia hanya tertawa mengejek untuk kemudian maju lagi mendekati barang-barang yang ia bongkar.

"Bukan pacar. Cuma teman."

Juan nyaris menempelkan keningnya di kaca. Ia memicingkan mata. "Perempuan secantik itu, dan bahkan rela menjemputmu, kausebut cuma teman? Gila kau, Jones. Saat dia diambil orang, kau tak akan pernah lebih menyesal lagi seumur hidupmu."

"Dia tak akan ke mana-mana, kujamin," Alfred lalu melemparkan  _clear file_  berikutnya yang sudah cukup usang, meleset dari tumpukan.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang melanjutkan. Pulang, sana. Pacarmu akan mengomel kalau kau terlalu lama."

"Untuk kesejuta kalinya, bukan pacar, Juan. Dan catatlah, dia menjemput hanya jika mobilku bermasalah, dan yang kali ini adalah sebagai balasan kecil karena aku telah membayarkan konsultasinya. Konsultasi yang kupaksakan," Alfred berdiri lalu bertolak pinggang, wajahnya berkeringat dan ia lantas mengerutkan hidungnya. "Yakin, kutinggal sendirian?"

"Kalaupun aku putus asa, aku akan segera pulang, Bung," Juan pun menggeser beberapa kardus untuk memberi jalan pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai lemari penyimpanan. "Sana, pulang. Pakai parfum sebelum kauturun, tubuhmu bau kotoran rayap."

"Heh, sialan," Alfred pun akhirnya bergeser, memberi celah untuk sahabat berdarah Meksikonya tersebut. "Hubungi saja tentang apapun perkembangannya. Oh, termasuk, kemunduran, kalau perlu. Trims, Bung. Aku duluan," ranselnya di pojok ruangan pun dia ambil. Dia berlari keluar, bahkan dia memasuki lift seolah Natalya sudah memanggilnya tak sabar.

Dia berlangkah seribu pula di halaman. Di saat yang sama, ponselnya berdering, dapat dipastikan gadis itu mulai tak bisa menahan diri. Ia dengan terburu-buru meraih gagang pintu SUV silver Natalya. "Maaf terlambat, Kawan. Ada masalah di bagian data."

Natalya memutar bola mata dan menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Mesin mobil pun dinyalakan. "Olive Garden atau Pizza—"

"Yang pertama," Alfred masih terengah-engah.

Natalya sudah menggenggam persneling, tetapi ketika dia melirik Alfred, dia putuskan untuk menunda sebentar dan menutup seluruh jendela mobil, dan mengatur pendingin di level tertinggi. "Kau terlihat ..." dia mengerutkan kening memandangi keringat yang menetes di pelipis Alfred, "... menyedihkan."

"Ini baru bagian luar. Bagian dalam," Alfred malah terkekeh, "ah, sudahlah. Biar Juan yang mengurusnya. Aku akan meneruskan besok. Anak itu melewatkan lemburnya tiga kali bulan ini, dia harus membayarnya."

"Ada apa di kantormu?" Natalya berputar di taman mini yang berisi air mancur dan bunga-bungaan yang disela rerumputan segar berpucuk kemerahan. "Kau mengacaukannya lagi?"

"Beberapa arsip tentang data-data fosil langka ... hilang. Entah kecurian atau ada yang lupa tempat terakhir meletakkannya."

Natalya diam saja. Melihat matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi, dia mulai menyalakan lampu mobilnya.

"Atasanku menyetujuinya."

"Eh, eh?" Alfred menurunkan ponselnya sebentar dari telinga, baru saja dia akan memanggil Juan untuk memberitahu kunci ruangan yang belum mereka jelajahi. "Tentang apa?"

"Cuti musim panas yang lebih panjang dari jatah liburanku."

"Hoo. Jadi, sudah pasti ke Swiss?"

"Hm."

"Mmm." Alfred membiarkan Natalya menikmati Carly Rae Jepsen dan dia pun menunggu Juan menerima panggilannya. Padahal, seandainya Natalya tak punya acara sendiri, dia sudah rela menghabiskan sebagian dari tabungannya untuk dua tiket pulang-pergi ke Honolulu berikut pula dengan hotel untuk tiga hari.

"Kenapa tidak Moskow saja? Atau St. Petersburg?"

"Ivan tidak ada di sana. Dia di rumah Yekaterina di Kiev. Kakak perempuanku itu sedang tidak Ukraina. Ada simposium di London."

"Lantas, kenapa tidak ke Kiev saja?"

Natalya mengambil roti, yang ternyata tersimpan di dekat persneling. Tak Alfred sadari sama sekali. Lelaki itu mendesah sedikit kesal ketika panggilan pertamanya untuk Juan tak dijawab.

"Dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Dia ke Kiev bukan untuk berlibur. Ada proyek rel yang harus ia bantu selesaikan juga di sana." dia sudah berniat untuk menyiksa pedal gasnya agar sempat menerobos lampu hijau, tetapi ternyata tak sempat sama sekali. "Yekaterina akan ke Zürich setelah selesai dengan acaranya di London. Ada jadwal di Universitas Zürich. Kami akan sama-sama ke Kiev sampai akhir cutiku."

"Mhmmm, begitu. baiklah. Selamat berlibur. Kapan berangkat?"

"Lusa."

* * *

Begitu Natalya menghidupkan ponselnya, di tengah keramaian bandara, ada dua pesan dari dua orang berbeda yang sepertinya masuk secara hampir bersamaan.

Yang pertama, dari kakaknya, membuatnya berkerut kening saat membaca kata-kata terakhir yang menuntutnya:  _tolong segera, ya!_

Tetapi, setelah membaca pesan berikutnya, dari Alfred, dia malah merasa bahwa permintaan Yekaterina untuk berurusan ke salah satu bank di Swiss adalah lebih baik.

—  _Urgent, Nat, aku butuh kau untuk membongkar perpustakaan universitas Zürich! Nanti kujelaskan._

Natalya mendengus.

* * *

Meski orang lain tak akan menduga, tetapi, ya, selalu Natalya-lah yang menghubungi Alfred lebih dulu meski dia sedang tak perlu apapun. Dia jarang menanyakan kabar, memang, tetapi kadang untuk hal kecil yang ia perlu tahu dari Alfred, ia tak butuh gengsi untuk menundanya.

Apalagi, untuk hal-hal penting seperti yang tadi siang mampir ke kotak obrolan pribadinya dengan Alfred.

Natalya duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Kamar hotel yang ia pesan kecil, dan berbiaya yang paling murah dari semua yang ditawarkan  _online travel_  padanya. Dia punya sedikit ketakutan pada ketinggian namun demi harga murah, tak apalah. "Apa yang kauperlukan?"

"Begini, begini— _oh_ , sebelumnya, selamat malam Swiss, Nat! Di sini masih sore dan aku belum memutuskan soal makan malam, tapi tidak perlu ceramahi aku soal diet—"

"Aku tahu soal zona waktu. Aku tidak perlu dikuliahi. Sekarang, jangan basa-basi."

"Ya, ya, baaaik, Manis—"

"Alfred."

"Iyaaa, he he," kemudian, suasana di belakang Alfred yang tadi terdengar ramai, menjadi sepi. "Oke, ini ada hubungannya dengan data institut yang hilang ..."

* * *

_Alfred belum menyerah dengan harapannya untuk mengajak Natalya, rupanya._

_Tetapi dia melakukannya dengan cara yang halus. Lembut. Implisit._

" _Hey, hey, Nat," dia bertanya sambil makan malam._

_Natalya masih menyusun pakaian ke dalam koper. "Apa?"_

" _Apa, sih, yang kaucari di Swiss selain liburan? Omong-omong, aku dapat diskon untuk liburan di salah satu hotel di Hawaii—"_

" _Aku ingin mencari keajaiban."_

_Alfred sepertinya harus tahu cara untuk menyerah._

* * *

Natalya nyaris menabrak seorang anak kecil tak jauh dari pintu masuk bank, dan itu nyaris membuatnya mendengus sinis sambil membentak dingin jika ia tidak memerhatikan ada yang kurang bagus dari anak itu.

Gadis itu memandanginya tajam, anak itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dia menggigit ujung jarinya, menahan airmata dan ketika dia terantuk kaki orang lain, dia meringis perih. Natalya berjongkok untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Dan begitu memandangi salah satu matanya, pandangan Natalya melembut. Mata itu tampak kosong, tak bergerak meski salah satunya tetap lincah saat ia terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak marah," Natalya berdiri lagi untuk mengelus kepala anak itu. Kikuk dan pelan. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan. Siapa yang jenius sekal meninggalkan anak kecil seperti ini di tengah keramaian? "Orangtuamu mana?"

Anak itu menggeleng saat Natalya meliriknya. Natalya memutar bola mata dan berdecak dalam hati. Dia ingin cepat mengurus tabungan keluarga Braginski di sini, keluar dan segera memenuhi permintaan Alfred agar bisa cepat-cepat menikmati liburannya. Tidak pernah ada rencana yang terwujud seratus persen persis dengan yang dirancang otak—ya, ya, Natalya tahu, karena yang menyusun kartu-kartu domino peristiwa dunia ini bukan otaknya.

"Jadi—"

"Nikolai!" seseorang berkemeja biru dan berdasi merah datang dari arah dalam dan langsung menyambar anak itu, menggendongnya, dan dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah Natalya, "Maaf mengganggu hari Anda, Nona."

"Seharusnya kau menjaga anakmu. Apa kau terlalu sibuk mengantri dan berurusan?"

"Dia adikku, omong-omong," suaranya agak sedikit unik, dengan aksen yang tak biasa, Natalya rasa. Dan dia tak segan-segan mencium adiknya yang nyaris menangis itu. "Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja di dalam. Tadinya dia ikut aku ke ruang kerja, tetapi saat aku lengah, dia melarikan diri. Uh, Niko-Sayang, sebaiknya kau di dalam saja, kalau ingin makanan kaubisa minta padaku, tidak usah mencari keluar sendiri, oke?"

"Tapi Kakak sibuk!" tuduhnya dengan suara gemetar.

Natalya semakin bosan. Tapi, bukan Natalya namanya jika tidak menemukan hal ini sebagai kesempatan. "Kaubilang, kau bekerja di dalam?"

"Ya. Bisa dibilang, aku sekretaris—"

"Aku perlu sesuatu," potong Natalya— _bukan perkenalan dirimu_ —dan dia menatap tegas, "kau pasti bisa membantuku."

"Baiklah, katakan saja. Nikolai, turun dulu, ya. Atau kaumau ke ruangan Kakak duluan? Mungkin Kakak agak lama di sini. Temanku baru saja mengantarkan kue, kaubisa menemukannya di mejaku."

"Mau!" dia mengangguk cepat, namun masih menggigit jarinya. Dengan sekali anggukan dari sang kakak, dia akhirnya yakin pada dirinya sendiri lalu berlari melewati orang-orang sibuk di lobi bank untuk kemudian menghilang di belokan dekat tangga yang melingkar.

"Maafkan dia jika dia membuatmu terganggu. Anak itu selalu manja padaku setiap kali dia pulang konsultasi, dan tidak mau ditinggal di rumah. Perkenalkan, aku Vlad. Ada hal yang bisa kubantu, Nona—siapa?"

"Natalya," gadis itu hanya setengah hati membalas jabatan tangan Vlad. Pandangan matanya masih tetap berada di tempat dia terakhir Nikolai terlihat. "Adikmu sakit?" entah kenapa, dia mendadak tertarik dan merasa bersalah pada anak itu, setelah sebelumnya ia rasa memarahi Nikolai adalah hal yang bagus.

"Ada gangguan di mata kanannya karena tumor di otak," Vlad juga ikut menatap ke arah yang sama, kali ini kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di dalam saku celana memberitahu bahwa dia sedang menahan diri. Juga tercermin di matanya. "Dan aku hanya bisa membelikannya obat minum. Belum bisa operasi—oh maaf, aku terbawa-bawa. Kembali ke bisnis kita."

Natalya, tak sadar, menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Ah. Kita duduk dulu, bisa?"

"Tentu saja," Vlad langsung mengarahkannya ke bagian lain dari lobi, dan Natalya merasa beruntung karena dia tak harus mengikuti prosedur yang biasa, dan menemui seorang  _customer service_  yang barangkali akan membuatnya jenuh dengan cara bicara mereka. Vlad membawanya ke sepasang sofa yang nyaman di dekat tangga, tempat Nikolai berbelok beberapa menit lalu.

"Keluargaku memiliki rekening di bank ini. Kami tidak tahu hal ini sama sekali bahkan setelah kedua orangtua kami meninggal dunia. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang rekening itu dengan petunjuk nama, karena tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang menyimpan buku tabungan atau data apapun. Kami tidak mempermasalahkan saldonya, kami hanya ingin mengaktifkannya lagi karena kakakku memerlukannya untuk keperluan pekerjaannya."

"Baik, aku bisa menanganinya. Mungkin butuh waktu, dan kau mungkin harus menunggu lebih lama—tetapi aku bisa menghubungimu jika kau sedang sibuk saat ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi, Nona?"

Ada beberapa pulau yang dapat dilewati jika ia mendayung dengan cara seperti  _ini_ , pikir Natalya. "Kau tahu perpustakaan Universitas Zürich?"

"Oh, tahu—tapi hanya sedikit. Aku sebenarnya juga pendatang di negara ini, tapi aku sering mendengar beberapa hal tentang itu."

"Apa perpustakaan itu terbuka untuk umum dan kauboleh meminjam apapun dengan bebas?"

"Tentu saja. Itu juga perpustakaan utama kota Zürich, Nona Natalya. Ada total lebih dari lima juta item yang disimpan di sana."

"Oh ..."

"Kaukira itu cuma perpustakaan khusus universitas?" Vlad terlihat menahan tawa. "Itu perpustakaan bersejarah, yang jejak sejarahnya bisa ditelusuri sampai ke abad ketiga belas. Dan kau pasti akan menemukan keajaiban di dalamnya."

Natalya tertegun. Terasa sedikit  _dejavu_.  _Keajaiban_. Ah, entahlah.

* * *

Natalya tidak pernah tahu lebih banyak tentang Swiss selain Alpen, ski, dan cokelat serta keju. Alasan mengapa dia sedikit meremehkan tempat itu ketika melihat bagian luarnya. Namun, benar kata Vlad, ini ajaib.

Dia merasa seperti orang linglung ketika ia larut dan terhanyut dalam langkah tanpa arah ketika menyusuri bagian dalamnya. Ia tersadar saat hampir menabrak seseorang. Ia harus cepat atau liburannya akan dikorbankan lebih banyak lagi. Semua ini gara-gara Alfred.

Dan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membimbingnya di dalam sini adalah pilihan utama.

Dia bukan benci bersosialisasi. Dia hanya kurang bisa menempatkan diri. Dan dia langsung memaklumi dirinya sendiri saat dia menyapa sepasang manusia yang sedang berbicara di depan rak itu dengan suara yang serak dan aneh. Jika diibaratkan sebuah letak lukisan: miring.

"Permisi," bahasa Jermannya patah-patah dan dialek kampung halamannya berjejak nyata di ujung katanya. Alasan mengapa dia menempatkan bahasa Jerman di tempat agak terbawah dalam deretan pelajaran yang dia sukai. Namun, karena sekian banyak rekannya berasal dari Jerman, dan mereka kerap berbahasa itu di saat-saat di kantor, mau tak mau dia tetap menghidupkan bahasa itu walau ia sadar itu tak berjodoh dengan lidahnya.

"Yaaa?" dua orang itu menoleh bersamaan. Natalya langsung bisa menangkap sepasang cincin yang sama di jari manis mereka.

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku mencari beberapa literatur."

"Ooh, kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang bertugas di sini untuk bertanggungjawab selama setengah hari, sambil mencari sesuatu untuk bahan mengajarku—yah, cuma menggantikan temanku, sebenarnya, tapi kurasa aku bisa membantumu, Nona!"

"Ya, tepat sekali. 'Tonio adalah salah satu dosen di Universitas Zürich juga, jadi dia punya posisi dan privilasi besar di sini jadi kau pasti akan dipermudah, Nona!"

"Bel," lelaki itu menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara, "sssh, jangan terlalu keras."

"Biar saja, 'Tonio," wanita itu mencibir lucu, lalu berpindah pada Natalya lagi, "suamiku akan membantumu, ayo, katakan saja apa yang kaubutuhkan di sini."

"Ya, betul—oh, sebentar, sebentar. Ya, ya, aku di perpustakaan, ada apa? ... Astaga, baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Tiba-tiba dia memandang wanita di hadapannya, juga Natalya, dengan tatapan penyesalan. "Aku dipanggil Tino di ruangan! USB  _drive_ -ku tidak bisa terbaca padahal ada bahan penting di dalam sana. Aku harus membereskan itu, jadi, Bel, tolong bantu dia, ya. Maaf, Nona! Aku akan kembali secepatnya!"

Natalya harus menahan diri untuk tidak memijat kepalanya sambil mengeluh.

Wanita itu, untungnya, bisa mencairkan suasana. "Walaupun aku juga bisa terhitung pengunjung di sini ... aku akan berusaha, he he. Aku juga sedang membutuhkan sesuatu di perpustakaan ini, jadi kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama. Mungkin," ia mengangkat bahu, " aku bisa membantumu."

Natalya tak perlu membuang waktu. "Bisa tunjukkan bagian untuk literatur arkeologi?"

"Aku tahu! Aah, pas sekali. Antonio baru saja mengajakku ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau seorang peminat arkeologi, kah?"

Awalnya Natalya ingin mengiyakan saja—masa bodoh bahwa itu berbohong, yang penting urusan cepat beres—tetapi dia disadarkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ini tempat asing. Dia adalah pribadi dingin di masa lalu berikut masa kininya, namun perjalanan telah membuat sedikit perbedaan. Sesekali dia harus terbuka—karena dia harus mendewasa, dan menyapa dunia dengan cara yang seharusnya lebih berbeda. Tidak boleh selamanya dia menjadi dirinya yang lama.

"Akan kuceritakan di depan raknya. Semoga tidak banyak orang."

"Sebelah sini," Bella menarik tangannya sekilas, untuk kemudian menyengir merasa bersalah. Sedikit segan. Dia membimbing Natalya ke sebelah kanan di ruangan melingkar itu, dan setelah berjalan ke arah-arah yang tak bisa direkam Natalya, termasuk beberapa kali menaiki tangga, mereka tiba. "Nah, pilihlah. Masih ada literatur digital jika kau tidak menemukannya di sini."

Ujung jari Natalya menyusuri buku demi buku walau dia tak sama sekali benar-benar memaknai huruf-huruf yang dibacanya. Dia diam sebentar untuk menyusun alasna apa yang sekiranya singkat, namun tak membuat Bella bingung.

"Temanku butuh suatu data. Dia menyimpannya di Amerika sedari awal, namun ternyata arsip itu menghilang. Dan ia rasa ada kopinya di sini. Itu adalah data langka. Dia butuh data itu segera, jadi aku harus mempelajari data itu di sini segera."

Bella menjauh sedikit dari Natalya, dia menyapu deretan punggung buku, "Tentang apa? Ekskavasi, fosil, atau mungkin kebudayaan masa lampau?"

"Dia butuh hasil penelitian dari daerah Rusinga dan Mfangano di danau Victoria, Afrika Timur. Ada penemuan ... kalau tidak salah binatang-binatang purba di sana. Dia tidak memberitahuku lebih detil lagi. Dia hanya meminta aku menemukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu dulu, baru kabari dia untuk hal selanjutnya."

Bella menatap Natalya lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Dia terkekeh kecil, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu. Walaupun aku sering ekspedisi ke Afrika, dan baru-baru ini pulang dari sana ... aku tidak tahu sama sekali, he he," ia melirik pada rak lagi. Kemudian menarik sesuatu, "Mungkin buka katalog dulu?" sebuah buku diperlihatkannya, "Mungkin ini katalog baru. Tahunnya 2015," Bella membolak-balik itu. "Seorang arkeolog baru saja memasukkan buku buatannya sendiri yang mengelompokkan penemuan di tiga tahun belakangan ini, ke perpustakaan ini, rupanya."

Natalya mendekati lalu mengambil benda itu dengan sopan. Memastikan lewat sampul depan dan belakangnya lebih dulu. "Boleh." Ia melirik ke bangku, dan dengan isyarat mata ia mengajak Bella duduk.

Bella membiarkan Natalya sibuk di dunia pencariannya. Dia juga menyantap sebuah buku, dan sedikit-sedikit lupa bahwa dia sedang bersama orang asing. Seolah sedang sendirian saja.

"Kau seorang arkeolog?"

Bella mengangkat alis, langsung teringat kembali pada alasan mengapa dia berdiri di bagian sini.

"Oh, iya, kita belum berkenalan, ya?" dia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Bella. Bukan arkeolog, sebenarnya. Aku etolog ... tapi sedang cuti panjang dan masuk profesi seperti seorang jurnalis, ha ha. Kuharap aku bisa membantumu."

"Natalya," singkat sekali. Datar namun disertai anggukan.

"Kau ke sini dalam rangka studi, kah? Atau ...?"

"Hanya liburan. Tapi temanku menggangguku," dia bersungut-sungut. Membalik halaman dengan cepat.

Bella terkikik kecil, "Berarti dia teman yang begitu penting untukmu, hingga kau mau mengabulkan permintaannya meskipun itu membuatmu sebal."

Natalya tertegun sebentar, menekuri cahaya yang terpantul di atas meja licin itu. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apa kau berasal dari Rusia?" Bella masih belum ingin diam. "Aku suka mendengar dialek bahasa Rusia. Tetapi aku belum pernah benar-benar sempat mempelajarinya."

Natalya menggeleng, "Cerita tentang keluargaku kompleks. Tapi aku lahir dan besar di Amerika. Juga bekerja di sana."

"Oh, maaf kalau itu membuatmu—"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan merasa sungkan," Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku imigran dari Rusia. Ibuku adalah istri keduanya, berasal dari Belarus. Tetapi dia meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Dan ayahku pun kembali pada istri pertamanya setelah itu; orangtua dari kakak-kakak tiriku."

"Ah, terima kasih sudah terbuka padaku," Bella menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat pada Natalya, "kita bisa jadi teman baik, hm?"

Natalya menatap lawan bicaranya. Meski tak bermaksud apapun, itu seperti tatapan tegas yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Lalu dia heran, dengan begitu mudahnya dia membuka diri.

Tetapi ... sudahlah. Mungkin ini hadiah kecil untuk Bella yang sudah membantunya. Maka Natalya pun mengiyakan pertanyaan terakhir dari Bella.

"Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Untuk NASA, di Pusat Antariksa Kennedy."

"Whoaa, NASA? Keren! Keren sekali! Wah, kau hebat, Natalya!"

"Aku hanya sebagai staf, tidak usah kagum," Natalya sedikit meringis, nampaknya karena buku itu. Dia sudah sampai di ujung indeks tetapi tidak ada satu pun data yang membesarkan harapannya.

"Tidak ketemu, ya?"

Natalya menutup buku itu dengan sedikit keras. "Akan kucari di rak lagi."

Bella kembali membaca sementara Natalya berjalan menyusuri bagian demi bagian rak.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," pamit Bella mendadak. Natalya hanya mengekor sedikit lewat ujung mata lalu melupakannya.

Ada banyak bahasan tentang arkeologi, namun Natalya hanya bisa menemukan dua yang berkaitan dengan situs-situs purbakala bersejarah di Afrika. Ia kembali ke meja bersamaan dengan datangnya Bella. Suatu hal membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening.

"Kau pucat."

Bella menyengir, "Sudah biasa. Selama aku masih bisa berjalan dengan benar, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," dia menarik tasnya lalu menyelidiki sekitar dengan waspada, hanya untuk membuka ritsleting tasnya.

"Pulang saja. Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak sakit," Bella berucap enteng tanpa melihat Natalya, sembari membongkar tas selempang itu, "lagipula, aku tipe yang tidak bisa diam saja di rumah dalam waktu lama. Aku lebih senang berada di luar. Kalau sendirian di rumah tanpa Antonio mungkin aku akan jadi benar-benar sakit."

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Jangan berbohong untuk memaksakan dirimu."

Bella mengeluarkan plastik kecil lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, "Sssh, cuma  _morning sickness_. Dan tenang saja, aku akan membuang ini pada tempatnya, aku tidak akan mengotori perpustakaan," sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara dia melahap roti yang tampaknya hanya tinggal separuh itu.

" _Morning_ —oh," bahu Natalya melemas.  _Jadi seperti itu_.

"Baru dua bulan, he he. Dan ini sedang parah-parahnya. Tapi dengan menghabiskan waktu di luar, aku bisa lebih rileks. Asalkan aku memastikan bahwa ada toilet yang mudah dijangkau."

"Turut senang mendengarnya," Natalya berbasa-basi walau ia tahu itu terdengar sangat buruk karena kedatarannya.

"Terima kasih," Bella tahu-tahu telah sampai pada potongan terakhir roti tersebut. Lantas dia masukkan sampahnya ke dalam kantong yang lebih kecil di bagian depan tas. "Silakan lanjutkan pencarianmu. Aku juga sedang mengumpulkan bahan untuk tulisan."

Kecepatan Natalya memindai isi buku melambat, "Kau seorang penulis juga?"

"Mmmm, hanya untuk artikel," Bella memilah-milah buku yang bertumpuk di samping tasnya, yang baru saja dia keluarkan tadi. "Cara lain untuk tetap bereksplorasi karena aku tidak bisa pergi ekspedisi lagi—dan timku pun telah dibubarkan."

Natalya hanya mengangguk sambil membaca. Bella mengerti, dan dia pun menyendiri juga dengan bacaannya sendiri.

Setengah jam Natalya menghabiskan waktu untuk mencermati kedua buku tebal itu dengan teliti, namun hanya berujung pada dia yang harus menutup keduanya dengan perasaan kesal.  _Dasar Alfred._

Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya menjadi alasannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," Natalya mengembalikan buku itu ke rak. Dia kembali ke meja untuk mengambil tas saja dan berpamitan, "dan sepertinya aku harus kembali ke bank untuk suatu urusan yang diminta kakakku. Apa aku bisa menghubungimu lagi untuk membantuku mencari data itu?"

"Oh, boleh sekali! Nanti kutanya Antonio, barangkali dia tahu data itu. Salah satu temannya adalah penanggungjawab perpustakaan ini."

"Ketikkan saja kontakmu yang bisa kuhubungi," Natalya memberikan ponselnya.

Natalya keluar dari perpustakaan Universitas Zürich dengan terburu-buru. Di bahunya ada harapan bahwa semuanya akan selesai hari ini juga—seandainya saja Bella bisa dimintai tolong sore ini.

* * *

Vlad memberikan data pada Natalya dan urusan pengaktifan kembali si rekening bisa menjadi lebih cepat dengan adanya Vlad sebagai pembuka jalan pintas. Natalya benar-benar melupakan kejengkelannya saat hampir ditabrak Nikolai tadi pagi.

Namun kelancaran hanya berhenti sampai di situ.

_Maaf sekali, Natalya. Teman Antonio di perpustakaan ini baru akan kembali bekerja besok, dia sedang di luar kota. Tidak apa jika kita baru melanjutkannya besok pagi? Aku akan menjemputmu, kalau boleh. Pukul 7, hm?_

Kurang lebih seperti itu tanggapan dari Bella saat Natalya menghubunginya lewat  _chatting_.

Natalya melupakan rasa kecewanya dan menghabiskan waktu hingga petang di sebuah pertokoan besar, namun hanya pulang dengan dua batang cokelat sebagai oleh-oleh untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Natalya menolak untuk dijemput. Dia hanya meminta Bella menunggunya di depan perpustakaan, dan ternyata Bella tak menungguinya sendirian.

"Dia baru saja datang," Antonio tersenyum pada Natalya. "Ah, maksudku Francisco. Kaubisa minta tolong padanya. Aku sudah menjelaskan masalahmu padanya."

"Ah, Francisco itu teman Antonio yang kuceritakan kemarin," Bella menanggapi wajah bingung Natalya. "'Tonio, pagi ini sibuk, 'kan? Pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa—lagipula, ada Natalya, 'kan?"

Antonio sempat berdecak, namun pada akhirnya mengalah setelah ditatap Bella dengan cara seperti seorang anak kecil memohon penuh harap. Lelaki itu menggenggam wajah Bella lalu mengecup keningnya. "Hati-hati. Telepon saja aku seandainya ada masalah—tapi kuharap tidak. Aku hanya akan berada di kampus seharian, kaubisa menemukanku di kantor—atau datanglah ke ruangan."

"Jangan khawatir," Bella hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Antonio, lalu melipat dua kali ujung lengan kemeja lelaki itu yang sempat ia perhatikan—terlalu panjang. "Selamat mengajar, Bos!"

"Sampai jumpa," Antonio mengacak rambut Bella hingga pitanya nyaris berantakan.

Bella mendapati tatapan Natalya yang seperti orang mengantuk padanya.

"Tadi malam aku hampir jatuh dari tangga. Antonio bersikeras bahwa pasti tekanan darahku turun drastis. Ayo masuk," dia menggandeng punggung Natalya. "Walau setelah dicek—kami harus ke unit gawat darurat rumah sakit karena semua dokter kenalan kami sudah tutup—tidak apa-apa, dia tetap pesimis. Dia hampir mendesakku untuk tetap di rumah saja kalau tidak kutakut-takuti bahwa aku akan mati bosan di rumah."

"Pulanglah, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri setelah bertemu teman suamimu."

"Cukup Antonio saja yang begitu, Nat," Bella terkekeh kecil. "Sudahlah, jangan dibesar-besarkan. Tadi malam itu aku hanya mengantuk, tapi aku terlalu ingin es krim di kulkas."

Natalya hanya menggeleng. Ia ingin menyuarakan bahwa,  _yah, sepertinya suamimu terlalu merepotkan dirinya sendiri_ , tetapi ia tahan saja. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri pencarian ini segera.

"Francisco! Hei!" suara Bella begitu nyaring. Saat itulah Natalya mencoba percaya pada Bella—wanita itu memang baik-baik saja.

"Bel!" Francisco melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah buku di genggaman.

Perhatian Natalya langsung tertuju pada rambut Francisco yang disisir ke belakang seolah baru saja ditangani seorang penata rambut handal, namun satu helai panjang yang mencuat ke samping kanan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Natalya merasa dia sudah bisa menulis sebuah jurnal tebal dalam tiga hari awal perjalanannya. Bertemu orang Eropa Timur dengan adik yang sakit tumor, seseorang dengan dialek Flanders yang samar-samar pada bahasa Jerman-Swiss-nya, lalu suaminya yang kelihatan seperti anak muda namun dengan kekhawatiran seperti pak tua—lalu orang ini.  _Tuhan, perjalananku akan sepanjang apa?_

"Kurasa ada sedikit masalah di sini," ia mengajak Natalya dan Bella menaiki tangga.

Firasat Natalya mulai tidak enak. Mendadak dia ingin kembali saja ke Amerika lalu berkata bahwa liburannya batal.

Namun ide ekstrim itu tiba-tiba melebur setelah ia berpikir,  _apa susahnya, tinggal bilang tidak ada—kenapa malah merepotkan diri?_

Lantas dia mempertanyakan keberadaan Alfred di dalam hidupnya. Mengapa dia rela sampai sejauh ini? Dia langsung lega dan merasa tenang dengan argumen bahwa Alfred memang bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi dia tak perlu terlalu jauh. Walaupun setelahnya dia tak dapat mengelak ia masih menyimpan ganjalan dalam hatinya, yang tak ia tahu apa, dia tetap bertahan dengan alasan itu.

"Mari duduk dulu," Francisco menyadarkan Natalya. Ini tempat yang hanya berjarak dua bangku dari tempat dia dan Bella duduk kemarin. "Aku tahu literatur yang kaumaksud, Nona Natalya."

"Cukup Natalya." Sependiam apapun ia, ia tetap kurang suka formalitas basa-basi.

"Semua literatur dan data mulai dari ekskavasi, penemuan, jurnal sampai analisis ilmiah dari situs arkeologi Rusinga dan Mfangano berada di Amerika karena studinya dilakukan oleh pihak dari Universitas Minnesota."

Almamater dia dan Alfred, pikir Natalya.

"Satu paket kopinya, yang berjumlah tiga buku, satu jurnal resmi dan dua makalah analisisnya, dititipkan di sini karena salah satu ahlinya berasal dari Swiss. Tetapi ... kemarin, salah satu anak buahku, mendata bahwa sepaket kopi itu diambil dari perpustakaan dengan otoritas khusus."

"Artinya?"

"Paket itu diambil tanpa bisa kita tebak kapan akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan ini."

Natalya berpandangan dengan Bella. Natalya, diam-diam merasa lega. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Nyaris dia tersenyum dalam hati, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

_Sudah ketemu, Nat? Tolong, ya, aku sangat berharap padamu T_T_

Natalya memijat keningnya.  _Sialan_.

"Jadi ... mohon maaf sekali, Natalya," Francisco pun berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk buku di tangannya. "Aku ke kantor utama dulu, ya. Maaf tidak bisa banyak membantumu."

Bella pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Natalya ketika Francisco pergi. "Minta maaf saja pada Alfred, kalau begitu."

Natalya menatap sekeliling perpustakaan yang entah mengapa, begitu aneh, kelihatan sangat sepi hari ini.

"Laki-laki itu merengek seperti anak kecil barusan," Natalya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

Bella cuma menggeleng memandang isi  _chatbox_  itu, namun sembari tersenyum geli. "Jadi namanya Alfred? Dia kelihatan manja sekali padamu, Nat. Dia lucu sekali, omong-omong."

"Katakan saja itu setelah kau benar-benar mengenal kepribadiannya," Natalya mendengus lalu memukul-mukulkan pelan ponselnya ke pangkuannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Nat?"

"Mana kutahu—" Natalya tertegun, lalu sadar bahwa itu bukan pertanyaan Bella. Dia menoleh cepat ke belakang.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Alfred?!" mata Natalya langsung membulat. Yang di hadapannya sekarang tertawa lagi, membuatnya mencubit keras lengan lelaki itu, lalu menendang kakinya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Nat, Nat, ampun! Ampun—oke, biar kujelaskan," satu tangannya keluar dari balik punggung, mengungkapkan sebuket bunga mawar, namun tidak terlalu besar. "Ini, untukmu. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan bunga favoritmu, sayangnya. Dan," dia melihat kepada jam di dinding, "setengah delapan. Sebentar lagi waktu makan pagimu, hm? Ayo kita keluar."

"Tidak," Natalya membuang muka.

"Ayooo,  _please_?" Alfred lalu berlutut, bunga masih digenggamnya dan diarahkannya pada Natalya. Mata seperti anak kecil yang ingin merengek.

Bella terkikik, "Mana ucapan ' _maukah kau menikah denganku_ '-nya?"

Alfred hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat kikuk untuk beberapa saat. Lantas, sekali lagi, dia mencoba membujuk, "Aku juga akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu saat kau kembali ke Amerika nanti, ya, ya, ya?"

Natalya masih bergeming dan tutup mulut.

"Yah, Natalya ..." dia mengiba-iba. "Hei, ayo, ambil bunga ini. Lalu bawa. Kita ke pemakaman di utara Zürich, yuk."

Natalya pelan-pelan menurunkan tangannya yang tersilang di depan dada. Dia nampak tertegun dan itu makin membuat Bella bertanya-tanya.

"Tanggal berapa ini, Nat? Ayo." Alfred pun berdiri lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Natalya.

Natalya agak menunduk, bibirnya terkatup rapat, lantas menurut untuk berdiri. Alfred bahkan membantunya. Bunga tersebut pun berpindah tangan.

Sebelum melangkah, dia menoleh pada Bella. "Bel, bisakah kau ikut?"

"Eeeh, aku tidak mau mengganggu—"

"Tidak apa-apa!" sambar Alfred. "Natalya mungkin butuh lebih banyak orang sebagai temannya. Ikutlah. Kau tidak sedang sibuk, bukan?"

Bella memandang Natalya, gadis itu mengangguk pelan satu kali.

"Oke. Aku bilang pada Antonio dulu, ya."

"Apa dia akan mengizinkanmu?"

"Pasti. Kalau tidak, aku akan memaksanya," Bella mengulum senyum. Lalu ia ikut berjalan, sedikit tertinggal di belakang karena dia menelepon.

Natalya menggenggam bunga itu dengan lemah. Alfred sesekali meliriknya. Dan Bella bersenandung di belakang. Antonio memberinya izin, walau Bella sebelumnya harus sedikit memaksa dan harus meyakinkan lelaki itu dengan alasan-alasan yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

* * *

Bella tidak menanyakan apapun ketika tiba di pemakaman itu, dan dia hanya berdiri di belakang dan menyaksikan Natalya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Alfred. Gadis itu menangis sementara Alfred menghiburnya dengan mengelus tangannya lembut. Dengan itu semua, semakin tidak puas dirinya dengan fakta bahwa mereka berdua cuma berteman.

Buket bunga itu ditinggalkan di depan sebuah batu nisan.

Alfred mengajak mereka sarapan di tengah kota. Bella juga tak menyinggung apapun soal di pemakaman tadi, meski dia penasaran setengah mati. Natalya lebih banyak diam selama makan. Ia pamit ke toilet setelah menghabiskan menunya yang sederhana; hanya roti panggang dengan cokelat.

"Yang tadi itu makam ibu kandungnya," Alfred buka suara, bahkan ketika Natalya belum menghilang dari pandangan. "Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya, aku sudah lupa yang keberapa."

"Eh, dia bercerita bahwa dia lahir dan besar di Amerika ..."

"Hidupnya kompleks," Alfred tersenyum hambar. "Ibu kandungnya meninggal saat dia masih berusia empat tahun. Saat itu aku sudah kenal dengannya—kami bertetangga dan ibu kami berteman. Ibunya punya masalah dengan ayahnya, lalu dia pergi ke Zürich, mungkin untuk mencoba memulai hidup baru. Namun sebuah kecelakaan—yang mana pelakunya melarikan diri—menewaskannya. Natalya dibawa kembali oleh ayahnya, lalu ayahnya rujuk kembali dengan istri lamanya."

"Hmm, aku tahu sampai di sana. Dia punya kakak tiri, 'kan?"

"Ya, ada dua. Yang laki-laki adalah sainganku di kelas saat sekolah dulu, ha ha ha!"

Bella tersenyum, kepalanya sedikit miring. "Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Lalu berteman hingga kalian dewasa. Kupikir kalian pacaran, hi hi."

"Tidak, tidak, kami hanya berteman saat kecil, lalu aku pindah ke utara sebelum aku lulus sekolah dasar. Kami putus kontak bertahun-tahun, lalu aku bertemu lagi di organisasi pecinta alam di kampus—kami berada di jurusan yang berbeda, sebenarnya."

"Begitu ..."

"Tapi, aku tidak malu mengakui ini meski aku telah ditolak dua kali: aku mencintai Natalya. Serapuh dan sedingin apapun dia. Karena sifat-sifatnya itulah ... kurasa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Aku akan memperjuangkannya."

"Aaah, sudah kuduga, Alfred! Semuanya terlihat di matamu," Bella menggeleng geli. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa dia menolakmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian. Jangan tanya alasannya. Karena—aku gemas, ha ha."

Alfred mencondongkan diri ke depan. "Ada sedikit masalah di Natalya. Dia ... bisa disebut semacam heterodemiseksual, mungkin pemicunya adalah karena dia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalu. Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban mengapa dia menolakku di kali pertama, dan aku berhasil mendesaknya untuk yang kedua kali."

"Heterodemiseksual ... tunggu, kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya ..."

"Demiseksual: baru akan memulai sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hubungan seksual hanya jika sudah memiliki ikatan emosi khusus. Hetero; berarti dia menyukai lawan jenis. Alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin menikah dan berhubungan intens hingga dia mengenal seseorang cukup lama untuk ukurannya sendiri. Dia sangat menutup diri. Dia takut seseorang akan membunuh kebahagiaannya."

"... Lumrah jika itu berakar dari traumanya, kurasa?"

"Benar. Dia pernah dilecehkan oleh mantan pacarnya di tingkat awal sekolah menengah. Diperkosa. Lalu ditinggalkan setelah diperlakukan buruk bahkan di tengah umum. Lelaki itu terus mengungkit tentang tubuh Natalya di depan teman-temannya. Lantas dia pergi begitu saja setelah menggandeng seorang perempuan baru yang lebih berani. Natalya harus keluar dari sekolah karena itu. Menurut kakak perempuannya, dia yang awalnya sudah pendiam, menjadi semakin dingin setelah itu."

Bella termangu. Tangannya terkepal dengan tanpa sengaja. Dia kemudian meringis.

"Karena itu ... apakah aku salah dengan mencoba menjadi seorang pahlawan yang keras kepala untuknya?" Alfred tertawa. "Ha ha ha. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia lagi. Satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuatnya senang hanyalah kakak keduanya. Aku ingin menjadi yang berikutnya—karena Natalya pantas diperlakukan baik-baik oleh seseorang yang rela berkorban untuknya. Dia ... menurut kakak perempuannya ... kekurangan sosok laki-laki yang baik. Natalya memang mencarinya ... namun dia pun tidak mudah membuka dirinya sendiri."

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya ... semoga dia tetap baik-baik saja."

"Ya ... kuharap. Omong-omong, dia sekarang ikut terapi untuk traumanya. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari siklus trauma itu. Kadang ... dia baik-baik saja. Tapi seringkali dia menarik diri dari apapun yang memicu traumanya—termasuk aku, sehingga tiap kali ingin tahu keadaannya, aku harus mengontak kakak perempuannya dulu. Aku yang mendesaknya mati-matian."

Bella mengulum kumpulan serutan cokelat yang dia temukan di bagian atas sajian sarapannya itu, sambil mengawasi sekitar. Beruntung Natalya belum datang. "Kau yang membiayainya?"

"Mmmm," Alfred mengangguk cepat sambil menyedot soda yang banyak.

"Kau pantas jadi suaminya, kalau begitu."

Alfred langsung tersedak. Bella tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya memberikan tisu untuk Alfred yang kepayahan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Dia lama sekali," komentar Bella, sedikit melenceng. Agak risih jika terlalu lama di topik yang sangat sensitif barusan.

"Dia pasti menangis di toilet," Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Meski hanya bersama ibunya selama beberapa tahun di awal hidupnya, mereka punya ikatan emosional yang sangat kuat. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia bersama ibu tirinya, meski beliau juga bukan orang yang buruk. Dan fakta bahwa Natalya menyaksikan langsung bagaimana ibunya mati melindunginya di sebuah kecelakaan benar-benar menorehkan luka yang mengerikan."

"... Aku benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa, Alfred, dia perempuan yang benar-benar luar biasa ... dan aku merasa malu."

"Hei, kau juga cantik, ha ha ha!"

Bella mendengus jenaka. "Kalau soal itu, aku juga mendapat pujian yang sama dari suamiku setiap hari. Bahkan setiap kali ia memanggilku."

"Haaa, ya, ya, namamu berarti seperti itu, sih. Tapi serius, kau juga keren, Bella!"

"Bukan masalah itu," Bella memandangi piringnya, lalu mengaduk-aduk sisa saus. "Dia punya banyak masalah dalam hidupnya, tetapi dia bisa bertahan. Seandainya aku punya masalah sepertinya, aku tidak yakin aku akan mampu."

Alfred menopangkan dagu di atas tangannya. "Karena itulah, setiap manusia diberikan masalah yang berbeda, tergantung seberapa besar beban yang bisa dia tanggung. Semua orang punya ukuran kekuatannya sendiri, tidak pernah sama. Dan Natalya kuat dengan caranya sendiri."

Bella meletakkan tangan di atas abdomennya, lantas mengelusnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau benar ..."

Wanita itu menyuap bagian terakhir sarapannya saat Natalya datang.

"Tidak ingin ke toilet?" dia bertanya dengan pelan namun kaku pada Bella.

Alis Bella terangkat, namun dengan cepat dia paham. Sambil tertawa dia mengibaskan tangan di udara, "Aku mulai mencoba pil antimual. Sesuatu yang sukses Antonio paksakan padaku."

"Kau pernah menolaknya?"

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin bayiku terkena bahan kimia apapun. Walau aku tahu pil itu aman, tapi aku keras kepala. Sayangnya, suamiku itu bersikeras juga karena dia bilang dia tak tega melihatku hanya bisa makan kentang atau sup sayuran setiap hari."

"Oh," Alfred menyeka mulutnya, "Bella sedang hamil? Oh, selamat! Kalau bisa, namai anakmu 'Alfred' nanti, ya, jika dia laki-laki! Agar dia bisa jadi pahlawan untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ha ha ha!"

"Seandainya perempuan?"

"Natalya!" Alfred langsung menunjuk perempuan di sampingnya sambil terkekeh jenaka. Hanya mendapat imbalan berupa tatapan sinis dari si objek.

"Kau belum bilang kenapa kau ada di sini," Natalya hanya menatap meja sambil mengelus keningnya. "Kau memang makhluk merepotkan."

"Kau tidak bertanya, sih—ADUH!"

Bella harus melihat ke bawah untuk menyadari bahwa Natalya baru saja menginjak kaki Alfred.

"Yah, karena data itu adalah tanggung jawabku, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat. Mana mungkin aku hanya menyerahkannya begitu saja pada seseorang yang bukan dari internal institusi, bukan? Kebetulan, aku kenal dengan penanggungjawab data kopinya di sini. Aku berangkat di hari yang sama denganmu, ha ha ha."

"Jadi kaulah yang meminjam buku itu dengan privilasi?" Bella menimbrung.

"Benar sekali. Seratus."

"Kau gila," Natalya menembak kata-kata itu ke kepala Alfred dengan dinginnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan data aslinya?"

"Dicuri. Bahkan seseorang dengan cerdasnya membobol komputer pusat untuk menghapus  _soft copy_ -nya tanpa jejak.  _USB drive_  beberapa dari kami yang menyimpan kopinya juga ikut hilang. Ini perampasan hak cipta tingkat intelek. Pihak berwajib sudah menanganinya."

Natalya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Dia menghindar ketika Alfred mencoba untuk menatapnya lama-lama.

"Lantas, apa maksudmu menyusun semua tipuan ini?"

Senyum Alfred begitu teduh. Lama bertahan, hingga Natalya menyerah pada egonya sendiri dan mau menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi keajaiban di liburanmu."

Bella bisa menyaksikan Natalya terperangah namun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat kaget di detik berikutnya. Tetapi dia runtuh luluh setelah Alfred menyentuh ujung matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong. Pasti tadi menangis lagi, ya?" dia menyeka jejak yang tersisa dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu kau merindukan ibumu, tapi setidaknya kaubisa berkunjung kali ini."

"Aku benar-benar lupa tanggal saat tiba ke sini ..." suara Natalya parau dan pelan, tertekan. Dia menekan keningnya sambil menunduk ke arah meja. "Ditambah lagi dengan mencari datamu."

"Maaf soal itu," Alfred merangkul Natalya sesaat lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu perlahan, seakan sangat menjaga.

"Tapi kau sudah membayarnya. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan dan mengajakku." Natalya menghela napas, kemudian mampu mengadakan kontak mata lagi. "Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?"

"Hanya sampai malam ini, sayangnya. Kenapa, mau mengajak main ski atau tur kota?" dibalas cubitan keras, "seandainya tidak untuk kasus kriminal pencurian data ini, mungkin aku bisa lama-lama. Kami akan melakukan penyelidikan dan ... riset lanjutan yang menggunakan data ekskavasi itu harus segera dilakukan."

Natalya diam saja. Bella menikmati pemandangan.

"Kakakmu juga akan datang nanti, 'kan?"

Gadis itu cuma mengangguk.

"Bagus. Nah, apa aku berhasil menjadi keajaiban? Ha ha—oke, lupakan, lupakan. Yang jelas, ini semua sudah selesai dan silakan nikmati liburanmu."

"Aku akan membayar," Bella berdiri. "Aku tuan rumah di sini, oke? Jangan menolak, Alfred."

"Yah ..." Alfred memandang Natalya. "Terima kasih, Bel!" dia mengangkat tangan saat Bella menjauh sambil membawa bon mereka.

"Ya, Alfred."

"Ha?"

"Ya."

Alfred butuh waktu untuk memahaminya. Setelah dia mengerti, dia hanya tersenyum lembut—tidak seperti biasanya—sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Natalya. "Terima kasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, idiot."

Alfred bersandar pada kursi, dengan pandangan masih menyelam di mata Natalya. "Kau adalah alasanku untuk berjuang dalam beberapa hal. Jadi, pantas, bukan, kata 'terima kasih' itu?"

* * *

Jika bukan karena Alfred membawakan  _keajaiban_  di antara ratusan buku di lantai ketiga perpustakaan Universitas Zürich itu, barangkali Natalya tak akan menyambut kedatangan Yekaterina dari London dengan tersenyum.

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

 _Zentralbibliothek Zürich_  (Perpustakaan Pusat Zürich), adalah perpustakaan utama untuk kota tersebut dan juga untuk Universitas Zürich. Didirikan tahun 1914, dengan menggabungkan perpustakaan kanton (negara bagian) dan kota.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oh iya sekadar info tambahan, alfred itu kerja di archaeological institute of america (organisasi nonprofit). sesuai sama passion di canonnya aja hoho XD dan fyi, francisco itu aph vatican, ya. makanya penggambarannya kayak italy bros. dia udah canon juga kok cuma ngga ternotis.


End file.
